


Where We Belong

by gamorasquill



Series: Valkyrie & Bruce [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Betaed, F/M, Fluff, Multi, and I will fill this lonely void with as much fic as possible, and thor loves them both and they love him too, because this ship is great tbh, because this ship is made of fluff, brunnhilde and bruce are head over heels so jot that down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: Bruce and Valkyrie share a soft moment together on the Asgardian vessel.





	Where We Belong

"So...you're a man from Midgard, this strange place that we are returning to now, with some sort of green beast locked away inside of your head?"

 

Bruce nodded with a slight frown, turning so he didn't have to look the gorgeous woman in the eyes. "Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it."

 

He had been preparing for a well deserved shower when the warrior had showed up at his door. Even after a long and certainly exhausting battle she still glowed like a radiant star, an eternal aura of youth and vitality emitting from her. With one smile she had made Bruce weak in the knees and he eagerly accepted her offer to join her on a walk through the ship. Their walk had led them to the lounge on one of the lower levels, where the lights were dimmed and there was a long oval shaped window where they could watch the stars. And so here they were, pressed together on the love seat couch, watching the stars as they twinkled past.

 

"Hm." Valkyrie let her fingers trace over his face. "It can't be all bad...can it? Certainly you had family and friends on Midgard."

 

"Oh, I did." The scientist confirmed, lips stretching in a warm smile as memories of the Avengers flickered in his mind. "I had a...a pretty great family there but it didn't change the fact that the rest of the world hated me."

 

"More like misunderstood you."

 

"It's all the same." Bruce sighed, pulling away from the warmth of her palms and fingertips. "They'll never rest easy when I'm there. They'll always hate me."

 

Valkyrie reaches out and ran her fingers through his gray streaked hair. Her eyes lowered when she saw the pain on his face and lurking within his eyes. It was clear that this subject was obviously a very sensitive one for him.

 

"Then maybe your place isn't there." She stated simply, reaching out to play with his hair once again.

 

Bruce's eyes lifted and he cracked a smile. "What?" He asked, eyes filled with an obvious doubt, "that's insane," he insisted. "Earth is the only place I've ever known."

 

"Asgard used to be the only place that I had ever known. I thought my purpose was to fight, defend and even die for my home as a Valkyrie...and yet here I am now. I had the privilege of fighting the goddess of death alongside the Revengers and saving the people of Asgard. And now I am sitting on a ship in the middle of the cosmos with two idiots that somehow I've helplessly fallen in love with."

 

She giggled and met his eyes. Bruce had never felt so breathless and in awe before this moment. Brunnhilde was more radiant and beautiful than any other woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her smile was brighter than all of the suns and stars, her hair a flowing river of dark silk framing her face. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her onyx eyes were glittering vibrantly.

 

Ethereal seemed to be the only word that truly did her justice.

 

"The universe has a strange way of telling us things. This was never destined to be my place and yet...I feel that I belong here." She continued, thumbing Bruce's cheek. "Why can it not be the same for you? Perhaps your place is not on Midgard...but right here with u-"

 

Her words were interrupted by a familiar pair of lips on her own. Bruce's fingers thread through her hair, pulling her closer to him until she was practically in his lap. The Valkyrie returned her fingers to his hair, pulling him closer to him even as she disconnected their kiss. She did not stop him until their foreheads were touching and their fingers intertwined.

 

"I like to think that you belong here." She whispered against his lips. "I like to think we all belong here with each other, that this is what was intended for us."

 

Bruce nodded, leaning closer to kiss the tip of her nose. The giggle that it earned him made his heart soar in his chest. He had no idea how Brunnhilde was real or why someone like him was with someone like her but he didn't care. He had her and she had him...and he wouldn't want it any other way.

 

"Maybe you're right." He thought aloud, cradling her face with his other hand. "Maybe I do belong here. Right here with you...and the big guy."

 

Valkyrie chuckled loudly, nodding happily in content. "And the big guy." She confirmed, wishing that their one eyed god was here with them. There would be plenty of time to catch him up later.

 

Bruce leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Her lips were warm and soft like silk and seconds later her fingers were threading through his hair once again. He'd noticed that she really liked doing that, not only to him but to Thor as well. Her tongue sneakily found its way past his lips and he moaned as she dominated his mouth. Her grip on his hair tightened and she yanked his head backwards, breaking their kiss to suck and nibble at his neck instead.

 

"I-I really don't think we should be doing this here!" He whispered, trying desperately not to moan as she hungrily sucked on his neck. She slammed his hand down when he tried wriggling away. "Someone could see us."

 

Brunnhilde left several kisses on his neck and adam's apple before grinning up at him. There was enough mischief in her smile and eyes to put Loki himself to shame.

 

"So let em look." She replied with a grin, pulling his head back once more to resume her task.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship deserves so much more love tbh. 
> 
> This is set after Ragnarok but before Infinity War so just imagine an AU where the asgardians weren’t attacked by Thanos right after they escaped Hela :)


End file.
